


Feeling Better

by Mizu7



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Christmas, F/F, Polyamory, death mention, fluff stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 17:43:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17064242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mizu7/pseuds/Mizu7
Summary: Old habits with different company





	Feeling Better

**Author's Note:**

> Technically a sequel to "Keep Her Safe" but I chose to keep them separate just in case some people preferred it that way.

Widowmaker never truly understood why she did this.

Yet another year had come and gone, and before she knew it she found herself back here, amidst a beautiful winter evening in London, standing before a gravestone with a name she could barely see past the growing pile of snow as it continued to gently fall on another Christmas night. She made no motion to wipe it away and see the name herself, she knew who it was. 

She had been doing this for years but she couldn’t understand why. 

Was it guilt? For killing this man who was once a great husband to whoever she was once? Some memories were still there, albeit fuzzy and void of any emotion accompanied with it. But she couldn’t feel it, the guilt, the pain that one should feel. Yet she was here, placing a flower upon the grave and standing there desperate to understand why.

Perhaps it was subconscious, a piece of poor Amelie reaching out. The idea was rather horrifying, that Amelie and Widowmaker were two different people inhabiting the same body. If by some miracle she could be “fixed” would Widowmaker cease to exist? 

Holiday festivities going on in the distance but she could barely hear it. Her eyes remained fixated on the stone before her everything else seemed muffled. Dissociating and numb she felt no sense of time that has passed. Every so often someone would come by, an unfortunate thing to see a cemetary busy with visitors. But the tall woman remained as still as the statues watching the grounds, quiet with an unreadable expression as the shoulders of her coat collected snow as it fell. 

Was it loneliness? Despite Sombra’s playful attempts at calling their organization a family, Talon agents traditionally split up. Whether it was safer or an excuse to be away for numerous reasons no one bothered to ask. There was no other place for her except the shambling remains of an old home, she could be alone and at peace there, drown the confusing feelings in wine but instead she chose to be here. Standing in the cold with someone who once knew who she was despite them being six feet under.

But that was no longer the case.

The sound of soft snow crunching underfoot approaching broke her out of her trance but she made no movement to see who it was. 

They stopped behind her a few feet away, a respectable distance as they quietly waited for permission.

“You didn’t have to come,” she said, surprised at the softness of her own voice.

“Do you want us to go?”

A beat of silence followed as the sniper thought for a moment. 

She shook her head. 

The foot steps continued until Lena and Emily stood beside her on each side, each holding a single rose in their hands. 

She quietly watched as Lena and Emily knelt before the stone and placed their flowers, crossing over Widowmaker’s that was no peppered with white flakes. 

The same time last year she met Lena here, annoyed beyond reason that she couldn’t be in London without running into the obnoxious mascot.

Talon had asked her to spy on Tracer, find who was important to her, find out a weakness, a subject for a new Widowmaker.

But instead she came here and offered Lena a warning.

 

_ Take care of her _

 

Funny how things turn out. 

Both women stood back up, slipping an arm to link with Widowmaker’s. 

“You alright love?” Lena asked quietly, resting her head against her arm.

“I...don’t know,” she sighed, frustrated to go on another year unsure as to why she did this. Her shoulders dropped as their warmth seeped through her coat, bringing with them an unnatural calm.

Emily reached up, gently brushing the snow that gathering along her shoulder with a small smile,“Ready to go back home?”

A lump was caught in her throat at the very word, she didn’t mean to respond so quickly or softly.

“Please.”

She never realized how tense and heavy she had felt until the cemetery was far behind them. Arms linked tight, Emily listed off a few treats and hot drinks that awaited them back home that sounded heavenly after a long stand in the snow. Lena tried to catch snowflakes on her tongue but only succeeded in looking like a fool and bringing a fond smile to Widowmaker’s lips. 

“That’s your girlfriend,” Emily mumbled under her breath with a laugh. 

Widowmaker raised a curious brow, shooting her a playful smile,“Last time I checked she was yours as well.”

“Whut? Whut ya thayin’?” Lena whipped around, asking with her tongue still out with a speck or two of white flakes on it before they dissolved away. 

Widowmaker bit her lip, fighting a laugh as Emily snorted. 

“Nah, you can have her.”

“Aw hey!” 

Lena playfully bumped Widowmaker with a childish pout who then bumped into Emily.

She felt warm all of a sudden, a smile crept along her face with no signs of stopping as they all shared a laugh. She humored the smaller woman who reached into Widowmaker’s coat pocket to fish out her hand, warm fuzzy gloves intertwined with her fingers as Lena gently swung their arms as they walked. 

“Hey, for real, are you doing ok?” Emily asked quietly, her gloved fingers delving into Widowmaker’s pocket to find her hand. Without hesitation Widowmaker took her hand into her own with a smile. 

“I am feeling…” she paused a moment, thinking on her words but knew without any confusion what she was feeling and why,”Better.”


End file.
